It's All Going to End!
by DragonKingUK
Summary: This is based of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series where a human is brought to the Pokemon World, turned into a Pokemon to save the Pokemon World.


**It's All Going to End!**

**Chapter One: Raimundo!**

**Pokemon World**

**Raimundo**

_"Ha, they will never catch me, not when I've got this! I am unstoppable. I am the Legendary Criminal, Raimundo! Now, it's about time, in one... two...three... now!"_

**Crowd**

_"What was that? Where's Raimundo, oh no, he's attacked another pokemon! He looks injured, hurry, we have to help!"_

In the Pokemon World, liars, thieves, murderers, they all exist in this rotten world. This world, it's full of criminals, the most famous one of them all, is the Legendary Criminal Raichu called Raimundo, who has committed almost every crime in the book. He always seems to be one step ahead of everyone. Today, of all days, a storm is brewing, this world haven't seen a storm in a long time, and when storms happen, it normally means bad news, or in this world, that is what we believe.

**Human World**

In the Human World, many people have been going missing every day. This is not just for the humans, but it is also the same for the pokemon. They disappear without a trace; the law of both worlds are stunned, having no clues whatsoever. The humans of this world, they are kept in the dark, but anyone of them could be the next to disappear without a trace.

**Meanwhile, back in the Pokemon World**

**Raphael**

_"Where, am I? What happened to me? The last thing I remember was that I was on an exploration, and then everything goes blank."_

**Chansey**

_"Everyone found you knocked out. Raimundo must have attacked you while your back was turned. You have to be careful; we think that Raichu is the cause of the missing Pokemon."_

**Raphael**

_"Missing Pokemon? I didn't know the pokemon were going missing, but Raimundo has kidnapped before so it does makes sense. Damn, that scum. I swear that I will find and defeat him. Thank you for helping me, but I really must be going."_

**Chansey**

_"Wait, you still need to rest, don't go! Oh, he's gone. I hope he's careful. That Pichu though, he seemed really determined to stop Raimundo, though I fear for him."_

The storm was getting worse; lighting was striking, as the lone Pichu ran off towards the beach.

**Meanwhile in the Human World**

Kira awoke and gave a small yawn. She got out of her bed and got herself dressed. She then looked up at her wall, to see a picture in a frame. In the picture was her and somebody she had never met before, or well, she couldn't remember meeting. It saddened her; she didn't like forgetting her friends. She placed her shoes on and then went downstairs. Whoever was in the picture of her was very important, since she was with him in every picture. She then continued to do her 6000 Piece Jigsaw Puzzle, she had almost completed it and it only took her a week. She was incredible, being able to work amazingly fast when she did puzzles. When she finished it, she stood up.

_"Hello Dragonite, you here to take me to school? Thank you."_

She got on its back and then rode him to school. She gave a wave goodbye and then turned her attention on her jealous friends. School life was normal for Kira; she was rather popular, having lots of close friends. Soon enough, school ended, and Kira flew home on Dragonite. She gave a wave goodbye to him and walked into the house, it was then when she noticed something strange about her puzzle she did earlier. She slowly walked up to the puzzle and scratched her head. It seemed the puzzle, was no longer a puzzle, but a painting on the floor. This bazzled her, she slowly bent down and tried to take a piece, but, she couldn't. Somehow, the jigsaw became a painting. Kira slowly shook her head, and sighed, but as she was about to leave, she fell back, and into the painting. When she got up, she found herself on a beach, inside of the painting. There was no way to get out. Now, Kira was really confused. _'What the hell just happened?'_ No matter how good she was for a ten year old girl, she could not put this puzzle together. It was the biggest mystery yet!

**End of Chapter One!**


End file.
